Episode 796
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "The Land of Souls - Mom's Fatal Ability!" is the 796th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy finds Nami in the pile of his crewmates' duplicates, and she reveals what happened between them and Charlotte Brûlée. Brûlée used the Mira Mira no Mi to trap Carrot in the Mirro-World, and the anthropomorphic flora ambushed Nami and Chopper, subduing the latter as Nami ran away. In the present, Luffy and Nami confront the buried man over what he knows, and he reveals that all the flora and fauna is alive because of receiving soul fragments from Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi ability; she takes a month's worth of lifespan from all Totto Land citizens as taxation and releases them into the wild. When inquired as to how he knows this, the man reveals that he was once one of Big Mom's husbands. Meanwhile, Big Mom orders Charlotte Cracker, her tenth son and one of the Three Sweet Commanders in her crew to go and attack the Straw Hats, and he stomps through the Seducing Woods as he draws closer to Luffy, Nami, and Big Mom's ex-husband. Long Summary The citizens of Totto Land come to a cathedral, and inside they meet a dark blob-like being. The creature asks them "Leave or Life?", and all the citizens choose life, causing the creature to reach into their body and pull out a small glowing spectral ball, which it places into a basket. In the Seducing Woods, a confused Luffy ponders over the pile of creatures that look like duplicates of his allies, who are all making animal sounds. He sees one of the Nami duplicates talking, only to find out that it is the real Nami as she berates and hits him. Nami examines the duplicates of their allies before turning to the buried man next to them, angrily stating that he had seen the entirety of their conflict with Brûlée without doing anything. She then reveals to Luffy what had happened while they were separated, as his mirror duplicate had turned out to be the eighth daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Brûlée. Brûlée held Nami in her grasp, but Nami managed to free herself by extending her Clima-Tact into Brûlée's stomach. Brûlée recoiled, and Carrot attacked her, but she blocked the mink's attack with a rippling corporeal mirror. This mirror reflected Carrot's attack back at herself, sending her flying back. Brûlée revealed that she could create mirrors with the power of the Mira Mira no Mi, and Carrot attacked again, only for Brûlée to make a larger mirror that sucked her inside. This left Carrot trapped on the other side of the mirror, and Brûlée closed it, cutting Carrot off from Nami and Chopper. The flora of the forest came to life again, and Brûlée revealed that they, including Randolph, were stationed by Big Mom to play with and take down the Straw Hats in the Seducing Woods. Nami and Chopper found themselves surrounded and overwhelmed by dozens of enemy flora, and Chopper told Nami to run so not all three of them might be captured. He then activated Monster Point and fought the flora as Nami ran away, and Brûlée gazed in admiration at Chopper's unusual appearance, saying Big Mom would be happy to have him due to her love of strange creatures. Nami struggled to keep her footing as she ran away, and Chopper continued struggling against the flora and Randolph. Back in the present, Luffy wonders what happened to Carrot and Chopper, and Nami says she does not know as it all happened right on this spot, which is why she is asking the buried man. Luffy joins in the interrogation, and the man struggles to answer. Meanwhile, at the Whole Cake Chateau, Big Mom's anthropomorphic food affirms to her that Brûlée and the homies are taking care of the Straw Hats in the Seducing Woods, and she is approached by Charlotte Cracker, a hulking man who is her tenth son and one of her crew's Three Sweet Commanders. He strikes fear into the food, and Big Mom orders him to head to the Seducing Woods and bring pain on the Straw Hats that would make them wish for death, to which he happily complies. Back in the Seducing Woods, the buried man only agrees to answer Luffy and Nami's questions if they bring him apple juice, and an annoyed Luffy agrees to do so after he answers them. He first asks Nami if she is strong, noting that unlike Luffy she does not look like it. He says that Chopper was strong, but was ultimately subdued by the anthropomorphic flora and fauna who would not be stopped. Nami states that she got them to stop attacking her, as did Luffy after he beat up enough of them. Luffy then asks how everything is alive in the first place, and the man reveals that the citizens of Totto Land give up their lifespans in exchange for living safely in Big Mom's territory. They give away a month of their lifespans every six months as a result of Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi, which enables her to manipulate souls. She sends her Incarnations, which are the black blob creatures, to collect the soul fragments, and these are released into the wild. When they enter an inanimate object or even an animal like Randolph, the object gains sentience and becomes a homie. Only humans and corpses cannot become homies. Luffy asks if the animal duplicates of his allies are also homies, and the man states that it is actually Brûlée's power turning animals into reflections of people. Luffy gets mad at the man for not telling him after watching the whole time, and the man replies he did not want to get involved in anything. He eventually relents as Luffy pulls on his eyelids, revealing after a long hesitation that he was once one of Big Mom's husbands. Luffy and Nami stare at him in shock, and as this happens, Cracker marches through the Seducing Woods, causing the homies around him to cower in fear as he heads toward Luffy, Nami, and the buried man to attack them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after Luffy finds the real Nami among the duplicates of his friends, Nami knocks out one of the fake Sanjis. **After Chopper transforms into Monster Point, Randolph is seen preparing to attack him. **The candy and sweet Homies in the Whole Cake Chateau reporting to Big Mom about the Straw Hats' status in the Seducing Woods. **Big Mom ordering Cracker to deal with Luffy and his group is shown. **Scenes of Cracker walking towards Luffy's location in the Seducing Woods. *The following are extended: **The scene of the Totto Land citizens paying their soul tribute. **Nami and Chopper's ordeal with the Homies. *In the manga, Cracker was first shown in the Seducing Woods threatening Pound. In the anime, he first appears in the Whole Cake Chateau speaking to Big Mom. *There is an animation error where Nami's right sandal was colored like her skin in the scene where Brûlée was lifting her. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 796